


Sleeping Beauty

by cryforwhat, MFA101



Series: Reylo Rapey Reveries [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, And Creepy AF, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Solo is crushing harder than a 12-year-old, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Devoted Reylo, Dream Sex, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Forced Pregnancy, Hallucinations, Happy Ending, Impregnation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Loving Marriage, Missionary Position, Nipple Sucker Ben Solo, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, OOC, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pussy Licker Ben Solo, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo babies, Rimming, Secret Identity, Senator Kylo Ren, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey, Virginity Kink, also let's pretend English is my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFA101/pseuds/MFA101
Summary: What if Kylo raped Rey while she was unconscious in the interrogation room.Repost edited version (by emmafield) with 10K words of evil smut.I tag as explicitly as I can so there won't be any unpleasant surprise or misunderstanding before you click on my story. You know what you are getting: pure evil smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rape fantasy of TFA's Interrogation Room Scene.  
> If you want a rape fantasy of TLJ's Throne Room Fight, go here: [Beauty and the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168337)  
> Read the tags, please. You’ve been sufficiently warned. Please note that my story is fantasy ONLY. I do NOT condone in real life some of the things depicted in my story. Please do not come at me with torches and pitchforks.
> 
> IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STORY, DON'T READ IT. I WILL NOT PARTICIPATE IN ANY DEBATE ABOUT RAPE IN REALITY. THANK YOU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work was originally posted in August, 2018, I deleted it along with all the vicious comments and then rewrote and reposted it after I got some therapy.  
> As of January 10, 2019, this story has now been edited by gracious [emmafield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmafield/pseuds/emmafield). Thank you very much!

"The girl I've heard so much about."

Actually, I've just heard about her once from that stupid Mitaka, but upon meeting her in the Takodana woods, I feel like I've known her all my life. Everything about her is so beautiful, radiant like the goddess of dawn, like the morning sunshine. Rey. How befitting. I would have called her Aurora if I haven't got her name out of her mind like a piece of cake. Losing conscious with that scrunchy expression, she looks even more delicious. I smile as I bridal carry her back to my shuttle, holding her gingerly like a delicacy. No one sees my smirk under my dark mask which I can't wait to take off to smell her, kiss her and taste her.

She's so light, so pliant, and yielding. When I step onto the ramp, her unconscious head tilts towards my arm with a breathy moan, as if gaining a sense of homecoming. I think my heart just stops for a second when her pink lips touch my black cowl. Imagining how her soft lips will feel on my bare skin, I quicken my footsteps. The ship takes off and bounds for the Finalizer soon. All the stormtroopers watch silently as I cradle her in my arms lovingly.

As protocols, anyone who has set foot on an alien destination, upon boarding the Finalizer, must go through a scrupulous decontamination process, if not quarantine, in case of unknown epidemic outbreaks. So, I have to separate from the girl briefly and hesitantly. 

Theoretically, she may have 20 different viruses and allergies that can kill me without my mask and cowl on. I am force sensitive, but my immune system is not. That's not how the force works.

All members of the First Order have had the required vaccinations and regular health checks. The helmets and amours are the first line of defence, of course, despite the running joke that stormtroopers cannot aim for their dear lives. We take crew safety very seriously. Yes, this is me, acting like a responsible boss.

Thankfully, everything about the girl checks out after a comprehensive full-body and fiber inspection. She doesn't have a contraceptive implant, nor is she on any other form of birth control. With a little malnutrition, but is fertile still. She is soon vaccinated by my trusty droid, and given an ultrasonic shower for good measure. The First Order is nothing but thorough.

"Sir, the girl is ready," says a stormtrooper.

Freshly disinfected, I enter the dark-lit interrogation room, the door closes behind me. We are alone, finally.

Still fully-clothed, she is constrained by the chair-like device, just as intended. She's still dormant, again, just as intended. My sleeping beauty, the gift that I'm about to unwrap. 

I begin from her forehead, of course, caressing the soft baby wisps around her temples. She's still so youthful, in the springtime of life. I wonder how soon will she be in full bloom to bear the fruit of my loins.

Admiringly, I trace my gloved fingertips around the freckles on her sun-kissed cheeks. She's a natural beauty without any makeup. Her cute straight nose turns up at exactly the right angle, unlike my big aquiline one.

Then there's her cupid's bow and pale rosy lips, silently begging to be kissed. By me. 

Time to oblige.

With a hiss that sounds like the snake that offers the forbidden fruit, I take off my mask and put it on the stand nearby. Getting back to her side, I take a sniff at her slim neck, she smells faintly like the woods, a mixture of earth and plants, almost like briar roses. Sweet and nubile. I can't help but close my mouth around her left earlobe, roll it around and nip lightly and then I go on to explore the tip of her ear, it's even more sensitive.

Responding to my playful nipping, she lets out a sensual whimper. I turn my head and touch her lips with my own. She has the softest lips in the whole galaxy. I suck her lower lip into my mouth until it gets swollen. As her lips get redder, I get thirstier. I use my thumb and index finger to press the hinges of her jaw, she obediently opens her mouth wider. 

"Good girl," I praise as I tongue her rosy lips and pearly white teeth, the gates to her life. She tastes heavenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be 4K words of delusional smut with serious virginity kink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this is a rape fantasy. It's not meant to glorify raping or justify Kylo's actions. It's just 4K words of pure evil smut. And who knows the torture chair can be turned into a sex swing/baby maker.  
> This is a reposted and edited version.

My chosen one. My equal. My mate. My love. It's like a dream come true. I don't want to wake up from it.

I stick the tip of my tongue inside her mouth, initiating a dance of tongues, well, not so much as a dance, but more like a stoke on lust.

With my prompt, she opens her mouth wider to allow me to tease her tongue. Soon saliva drips from the corners of our mouths and wet slurping noises fill the air. 

Needing more intimacy, I lift my force stupor hold on her, just a little bit, to give her back some awareness.

My gloved fingers trace those pink lips, trail along her neck, over the rise of her exposed collarbone.

Eyes still shut, she opens her mouth again, as if trying to speak, but all she can manage is a feeble groan.

I can see that she is trying to taking it all in. So, I decide to give her a way out as I feel her heartbeat on the rise of her breast.

"Say no if you don't want it."

She doesn't say anything. Instead she makes a little, meaningless sound which slips past her parted lips while her head lolls downward. A nod, permission.  _Good girl._

"That means yes, then."

I will make sure she's in good hands as I slowly take off my leather gloves, putting them on the edge of the dust stand, where I burned my enemies.

Though I covet seeing her bare, nothing concealing her tan skin, I know that it's more satisfying to savor the moment. After all, I have all the time in the galaxy.

I then bring my fingers back to her neck, feeling the coarse textile beneath my fingers. The little V-shaped neckline in the front shows her homemade efforts, closely and carefully sewn. I wonder how much time she has spent on making it and what else she can do.

Using the force, I browse the surface of her thoughts.

_At night, desperate to sleep._

_Dreaming of a deep ocean and a phallic island._

_Big waves lapping over the beach. Dark seaweeds curling around a wet hole._

_Falling into it. A big splash._

The image brings a smile to my face, "What a literal wet dream you have."

Slowly, purposefully, I slide two fingers under the edge of the fabric. She's so delicate with skin like silk. I keep stroking affectionately. There's something so intimate about touching her like this, clothed yet vulnerable before me.

I intend to take my sweet time, taking in every gasp and shiver as I appreciate her lithe body. 

I trace my fingers down to her slim waist, finding her brown utility belt. With a flick of my fingers, the force unbuckles the strap and it slips down to the ground. The long chiffon-like cloth that used to cover her upper body soon follows it. 

I then roll the hem of her pale-gray tunic up against her body, kissing every inch of her exposed skin, until it is above the rise of her breast-band. I of course will not disrespect her handiwork by ripping it away. 

I long to worship her body, but then I frown at her pronounced ribs. 

"Oh, poor girl. You will want for nothing with me."

I kiss her stomach, tonguing the cute navel, imagine what she will look like with a full belly. 

_Full of food. Full of me._

_My cock, my seed, my baby._

_No. Our babies._

She's gorgeous and exquisite in the dim light, looking so helpless yet she holds all the power over me.

I then explore her waist, her hips, stroking and caressing her sides in a rather unhurried rhythm. My left hand finds the dip of her waist, just above the ridge of her hipbone, and when I stroke her there, she shivers minutely at the tickle, obviously sensitive there.

I love this part, learning all her tender spots. I've already known her ear tips are very sensitive. She whimpers every time I nip at it. And every time I touch the dip of her waist, her legs almost go limp.

What next? I circle her waist with both hands, so slim that my thumbs can touch one another. I keep exploring every inch of her, before I slowly palm down the soft mound between her legs. Despite her stupor, she whimpers and widens her legs voluntarily, pressing her clothed pelvis up against me, no doubt aching for more of my touch which I gladly indulge her with. I worry that spot, moving my fingers ever so lightly, learning the way she reacts minutely to my various presses and nudges. 

Then I let my eyes wander up her breasts, her neck, then her face, so angelic. A picture of innocence, which will soon be taken by me. 

I've wanted her since she first started shooting blasters at me in the woods. Young, so full of energy and spark, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, and with a bounce in her step which made it a challenge to ignore how sprightly she was as she walked and jumped. No one has ever aroused me like that.

And now this little wild desert flower is ripe for my taking.

She whimpers as my hand reluctantly leaves her dampened crotch. I move my palm towards my nose, and her scent fills my nostrils. Her pussy smells sweet and heavy, and it goes straight to my cock. Time for more skin contact.

I shrug off my cowl and take off my black tunic, leaving my black shirt and suspenders on.  

I set the chair more upright, and lift the shackles off her wrists. I stand in front of her, straddling over her half-parted legs, carefully supporting her head as I lift off her tunic, and then I let her lean against my chest. She curiously noses at my armpit, and then turns to mouth at my left nipple. I chuckle and circle her waist with my arms, brushing one palm up and down. The movement is meant to be soothing, calming her as I rub little circles into the dip of her waist. 

She melts against me, tension easing out of her spine, her soft moan practically sounds like a mewl, my dear kitten.

I rest one hand on the nape of her neck, toying with her hair. Her adorable three buns. I pick at the hair strings, and let them loose, brown curly hair flowing down her freckled shoulders. I frown at some of the split ends, but nevertheless massage her scalp. I know how relaxing it is. Hair care routine later, maybe hot oil treatment.

The warmth of my embrace sinks into her. I press her close against my chest, shielded, sheltered. My fingers find the clasps of the breast-band tucked behind her back, and in a long, fluid movement I unwrap it, round and around, letting the fabric pool around the chair, too.

The fabric parts to reveal the expanse of her tan skin, smooth yet dotted by charming freckles. Her back is like a chart of the stars, a sky map. How suitable, for me, a Skywalker. I smooth a hand down her spine to trace every little speck, navigating my libido.

I then guide her back onto the chair, without the buns, her head can pillow more conformable on the headset. And my mouth waters to finally see her jubblies bouncing a little.

I cup her breasts with both hands, feeling the weight and the softness. In truth, they are a little smaller than I expected, but I reckon size doesn't really matter because anyone's chest would seem small compared with mine. I know how impressive my pectoral muscles are. It takes time and sweat and blood to build that industrial refrigerator-sized broad chest of mine.

But witnessing those natural mammary glands gives me a sense of awe. It's so soft, yet perky, rising and falling like an aesthetically-pleasing slope. I've never seen such enticing freckled tits. Her under boobs fit snugly in my hands, complemented by the dusky pink of her areolae. Her nipples are pebbled into buds, so responsive to my touch. Tentatively, I roll one gently between my fingers. It hardens yet still so pliant. I pinch harder, prompting a little whimper and a moan from her. 

With something approaching reverence, I lean down and lick the rise of her breasts with quick swipes of my tongue. Then I can't help but close my mouth on one of the little buds. It tastes like the rest of her, but saucier. I circle it with my tongue, and then with a little scrape of my teeth, gaining a curl of dark satisfaction at the tremor that races through her, I move away and work on the other tit. Her soft moans are like music to my ear.

When the angle of my neck gets uncomfortable, I straighten up and take in the sight of her - half-dressed, full-busted, quiescent, like the statue of a fertility goddess that I'm going to blaspheme.

Tugging the elastic waistband of her leggings, working them down gently as I again kiss every inch of her expose thighs. The shape of her legs is toned and lean, speaking of years of hard work, which I admire tremendously. Her knees are a little knobby, though, I kiss them as I think of ways to fill her up. Then I kneel down to worship her calves and ankles.

At last, her leggings, socks and boots are all taken off as I unshackle her feet one by one, exposing her elegant arches and delicate toes. I wonder what color she would like me to paint them as I wiggle those petite digits. Then I look at her fingernails and frown, adding manicure and pedicure to the Care-for-Rey list in my mind.

I sigh as I place her bare feet back on the stirrup, then I look up between her legs, preparing for the sight of her most precious part - her plain old panties, a little worn out along the edges. Life hasn't been easy on her, but I will.

I'm so close to knowing her explicitly and intimately, and my own arousal throbs with it. I have to step back, clench my eyes shut and repeat, pathetically, what my old master has taught me in Jedi training. Breathe in and out, harnessing my self-control lest I simply take her then and there and end up regretting it.

There is nothing like savoring a woman's body for the first time. No matter how many filthy holovids I have watched and how many times I have masturbated to them. Your first time is meant to be special with your mate.

When I have regained my self-control, I place my hands on her hips, massaging those sensitive spots at her waist before bringing my hands to her thighs. I stroke her quadriceps before creeping my fingers inwards, up to the crease of her thighs. Her legs spreading minutely to invite me further, revealing that most intimate part of herself.

Her thin crotch panel has been soaked through, showing the crease of her wet slit. I cherish the way the fabric is clinging to her as I bring my finger to it. No one else has touched her like this, the way I'm doing now, I can browse it from the deepest and darkest corner of her mind.

_At night, desperate to sleep._

_Chewing her own lips, pinching her own nipple, pussy dripping and clenching on nothing as she humped against a pillow, recalling scenes from the erotica she'd found on shipwrecks and traded afterwards for a meager portion._

_So thirsty, not just because she comes from the desert, but also because she's thirsty for something thick and long and hot to fill her. Despite her adventurousness, she has never even been bold enough to venture a finger inside her own cunt, her true virgin territory._

I shake myself from her consciousness, focus returning to the real thing waiting before me. I'm going a place where no man has ever gone before.

Eager to see more of her, with one hand I tug down the front hem of her panties, and trail my thumb along her clitoral hood, surrounded by dusky curls, so well-protected, well, not so much now.

Reluctantly I pull my hand back, but it is only to work her panties down her hips, pulling them past her thighs. I am in such a hurry that the seam breaks away suddenly, and the slim piece of fabric falls off her legs, a thing of the past.

With her last piece of clothing gone, there's nothing in the way to deter me from doing what I want.

I key in the device, casting all shackles back on, setting the chair down, pushing the props to hold her thighs further apart. The carnal act we are going to embark on requires the support of this trusty chair, considering her involuntary participation.

Finally, her pussy is bare before me. Her legs are widely parted, her head turning to the side to expose the line of her neck, and despite my insistent arousal I take a moment to appreciate the sight.

I know each woman is unique in their own way down there, through countless screenings of dirty holovids. But the sight in front of me has me mesmerized by the perfect shape of it as I begin to rub against the hood, gradually exposing the little clit, watching it sprout, like a true floret and then I use the fingers of my other hand to spread her delicate folds, shaped like velvet petals.

She groans at the feeling of my touch. She's hot and wet, positively dripping, her pussy unbelievably soft, and her opening impossibly small, but I know with time and patience, it can take me.

I can't resist a taste. I keep her wet folds spread wide open as I bury my nose in her soft curls, lips press against her wetness to give her a deep, open mouthed kiss. I feel her quiver, nudging the tip of my tongue against her tiny entrance, moan at the taste of her slickness.

Books and holovids can show you how to pleasure a woman down there, but they can never tell you how intoxicating your beloved smells and tastes.

I swirl my tongue over her, savoring her, before I lick a broad stripe up to her clit. With my teeth I expose the little bud, making her tremble, before I flick my tongue over it and then I suck on her little floret, the point is to create a vacuum, so as to heighten her arousal. 

My finger trails along her slit, finding her entrance and starting to press, feeling the slight give as the tip of my finger starts to slip inside. Her hips twitch. With a smile I resume my attention to her clit, suckling her.

Slowly, firmly, I press my finger into her wet heat, she moans, softly. I love the way she tenses around me to pull me deeper inside, desperate to be filled, to be mated. To be my mate. Her breath turns into short pants. I press all the way up to the knuckle and her tiny pussy quivers and pulses around me.

So tight, virgin tight. The thought almost boils my cock with lustful fire.

Despite being so beautiful, she has never been taken before.

And I, who has ten years on her, also have never taken anyone.

In one way, I'd love to think that we both have been saving ourselves for each other.

Never been with anyone that intimately. No wonder we are both so desperate, so eager to take and be taken.

We will be each other's first. I'll show her how to be a woman. She'll show me how to be a man. We'll learn how to give in to our bodies' purpose and let ourselves be completed by each other. I'll fill her completely, the way she deserves to be filled, the way she needs to be filled. We will both get our fill.

I bend my fingertip upward, exploring back and forth, seeking the sensitive spot that I've read so much about. I get lucky on the third try, an excited moan escapes her mouth and I feel wetness overflow and her muscles relax, I intensify my movement, introduce another finger inside her, gradually scissoring her open, finally breaking the last barrier, her maidenhead. I suck my bloodied fingers clean. 

I can't wait any longer. My cock is throbbing, almost painful with the need to fill her. With the force, I slip off my suspenders and unzip my pants while going on to work my fingers in and out of her diligently. As the force lower my pants and underwear, I groan when my cock finally springs free. I can barely hold it now, but then I recall the lasting effects of a cock ring. I summon some of the force to wrap around the base of my shaft. Yes, talk about inappropriate use of the force.

When I slide a third finger in, she gasps and trembles, her body giving the slightest resistance before all three of them push inside. I have to be gentle with her. Treat her like an empress, with respect, loyalty, and love.

It's only natural that her body returns the favor - the inner wall of her needy cunt grips me, trying to pull me deeper as she mewls, her body apparently adores everything I do to her. Her long, wet eyelashes flutter, like butterflies dancing happily in the rain.

I've never believed in love at first sight until I met her. Had I known her existence I would have found her sooner. Yet looking at her beautiful flushed face, I still feel so fortunate. We are both in our prime, fertile. The force guides us together at the right time in the right place, to bring balance.

Back in Jakku, she had clearly been so unhappy, so lonely, so afraid to leave. It's not her fault she waited so long. It's the fault of her parents who left her behind. Forcing her to scavenge and fend for herself when she was still so young. All those years, she kept tallies in that fallen AT-AT, day by day, waiting for her parents, waiting for someone to acknowledge her and cherish her.

And then. _Han Solo._

She feels like he's the father she never had. Too bad, he would have disappointed you, sweetheart.

But alas, I should thank my own father for bringing her to Takodana. To me.

_The belonging you seek is not behind you - it is ahead._

Some old woman's phrase rings at the surface of her mind.

Standing in front of my mate, I nod. Yes. I AM the belonging she seeks.

The only regret I have is she had to wait this long.

For I will get rid of her loneliness and sadness, making sure that she understands that this is what she and I are meant to be.

I set the bottom part of the chair to part further, then situate myself between her widely open legs. The moment my fingers leave her entrance, her hands twitches as though trying to reach for me, her pussy pulsing with need. I take my cock in hand, smearing her juices and the clear precum from the tiny slit all over the shaft, making it glisten.

Then I take a deep breath and rub the bulbous head of my cock against her wet folds, not quite pushing in yet as I coat it in more of her juices. The more lubrication, the smoother it will go. I appreciate how her body has made itself ready for me, ready to take her first cock.

"Ready?"

She moans in agreement. I smile and begin to roll my hips forward to take my first cunt.

It takes some trying, but her entrance finally gives around the head, squeezing me and making my Adam's apple bob heavily. I have to grab her waist to steady myself as I press forward, opening her up with my cock. Her tightness amazes me, even after all the prepping we've done, so I roll my hips a few times, just moving the head in and out to help her pussy get used to my girth.

When I can fit the head inside with ease, I start to open her further with little thrusts, gentle, but pressing in deeper each time. I work slowly. A sheen of sweat pops up in my face, I brush away the hair sticking to my forehead and clench my eyes shut, composing myself. I can't be blinded by this haze of lust, and she needs me to be in control. Our bodies need to learn from each other.

I can feel her starting to give around me, relaxing to accept me inside as I penetrate her deeply, slowly making a space for myself inside her body. I sink deeper, filling up that void inside her, making her whole. Her soft flesh quivers and throbs, her wet heat surrounding me as I push right into her core.

By the time I'm finally nestled deep inside her, we are both panting, and I'm nearly overwhelmed with the way her pussy grips and pulses against me.

It's not like we have a bench mark to compare notes. Yet the feeling is beyond wondrous.

I grip her hips, pulling her down further and burying myself impossibly deeper. She makes a little noise while I let out a loud moan.

I caress her mound and lower abdomen, amazed at the slightly bulging outline of my cock there. The sight of my mate stretched to the limits by my hardness, as she should be. Nothing strokes a man's ego like that.

With a shuddering breath, I pull my hips back and thrust. I can see the strength of it ripple through her body, making her belly tremble and her breasts jiggle. I groan, rolling my hips to fuck her harder, building up a steady pace as I work those sensitive spots of hers. The wet slaps of flesh against flesh echo through the room, the sound of a couple fulfilling their destiny.

Lustful heat pools in my abdomen and sends sparks up my spine. I lose myself in her pussy, such a snug fit, like a custom-made sheath for my saber. She's made for me, me only.

I thrust deeply and slowly, going all the way, ensuring that her first time is good and thorough, marking her from inside.

I'm not so full of myself as to say my cock will spoil her and ruin her for other men, that's impossible, because she's mine, and mine alone. I will make sure my cock is her first and her last, no other men will ever touch her.

From her subconsciousness, appears an image of  _that incorrigible traitor trying to grab her hand in the desert_ , which speeds up my thrusts as I slam into her and grope her breasts possessively. Mine.

Then appear the images of  _her beating him with her quarterstaff and shaking his paw off angrily_ , which tilts up the corner of my mouth. 

She didn't even know me back then, but somehow, she knew no one got to touch her, except me, "My good girl."

I grip her hips harder, and with one last brutal thrust I bury myself inside her, cock twitching as electrifying rapture races up my spine. It's a good thing that her limbs are constrained by the chair, or she would have fits of spasm. Her vaginal muscles twitch uncontrollably, and a long and loud groan escapes her as she comes too, her juices shoot forth in a long arc, followed by many smaller gushes. I open my mouth, trying to catch some of her raining essence, at the same time I fill her deep, spilling into her and ensuring her body feels the warm flood of my seed.

Force! In that spontaneous moment we're bonded, tied together in euphoria. We are proper mates now, made so by my come pooling inside her, and her juices covering my upper body.

I've never felt more content as my breathing evens out. I shift my hips, trying to pull out, but her inner wall clenches around me, not wanting to be empty so soon. I chuckle, but who am I to refuse my greedy little mate. I stay inside her, leaning down to suck her nipples, imagining one day she will be full of sweet milk to feed our babies and me.

"Such a good girl," I praise softly. "And you will be such a good mother."

The thought of fucking her with her belly full and breasts swollen arouses me tremendously, slowly I regain my hardness (thank the force). I begin to move inside her again, picking up my pace as I feast on her breasts.

By the time I come inside her again, there are bite marks and fingerprints all over her neck and breasts, ensuring my ownership.

At long last, when I pull out, a pink mixture of come and blood trickle from her puffy entrance. The evidence of our consummation. 

I shake my head and use my fingers to chase it back inside, where it belongs. I tilt the chair device, propping her lower body up, so that none of my come will slip out. She needs my semen inside her to fulfill our destiny. It's a good thing I'm here to take care of her.

For a long time, I admire her upside-down body, her head is just at the right angle, and her parted lips look so inviting, so I grab my hardening cock and walk over to have a tête-à-tête with her. 

By the time she wakes up, her belly will be full of my come, and everything will have changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 will be Rey's POV, about 2.5K words of explicit, rough sex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this is a rape fantasy. Rewritten and reposted.  
> This is Rey's POV, she's half-conscious at the time, so the narrative is intended to be stream-of-consciousness kind of way, contrast to Kylo's delusional POV, Rey faces more explicit, brutal, rough handling. Don't read it if those things trigger you.  
> 

"Say no if you don't want it," comes a deep voice, accompanying unwanted touches on my body.

**NO!**

I scream inside, yet not a sound comes out, I'm desperate to find out what is happening. 

I try my best to move, but all my limbs are numb.

In the end all I can manage is to part my lips, and move my head a little sideways.

"That means yes, then."

**NO! THAT MEANS NO, YOU BASTARD!**

I cannot see anything. I can barely hear anything.

And yet, I can feel everything, much to my horror.

The touches go on and on and on.

From my neck to my collarbone, from my breasts to my ribs, from my belly button to my crotch.

Then I feel my clothes being taken off, layer upon layer.

It doesn't take a genius to comprehend what's going to happen next.

I panic again.

**NO! NO!**

Continues the silent screaming and the unwelcome violations.

Everything fades in and out vaguely.

I'm being moved upward.

My face is plastered to something smooth and firm.

A body, the stranger's naked body.

I smell something strong and musky.

A vast chest. A steady heartbeat.

Then something big and warm embraces me, soothing me.

I hope all of this is just a dream.

Even though it's a nightmare that I cannot wake up from.

**NO! NO! NO!**

The initial penetration hurts. It hurts. It hurts **!**

It's slow, but then it gets faster.

And it goes on and on and on and on.

The most horrible moment comes when I feel the pain turns into pleasure.

I don't want it.

My first time is not supposed to be like that, to be taken by a stranger. By a monster.

I hate it. I hate my body. I hate my life.

Why did I even leave Jakku in the first place?

For that droid, the Resistance, the map.

The map to whom?

Skywalker. The Jedi.

Do they even exist now?

Han says the force, the Jedi, they are all real.

And the Resistance is fighting against the evil First Order.

Then why don't they come and rescue me?

Something inside me has always been there. But now it's awake.

And I'm afraid. I don't know what it is or what to do with it. And I need help.

**HELP!**

Who can help me?

My eyes open suddenly, but everything in front of me is so dark. I blink several times to adjust to the dark-lit room.

I'm still dizzy and weak at the knees.

But I can see that I am buck naked except my arm-wraps.

And there's someone behind me. Holding me possessively. Thrusting into me rhythmly.

**OH NO!**

I look down to see a big black leather gloved hand engulfing my entire right tit, the other hand holding my waist to sink me down further, onto a monstrous pole!? 

How the hell could it have ever fitted inside me! It's almost as big as the emitter of a lightsaber....

Memories flash back like waves lapping the shore.

Red cross lightsaber. Black leather gloves. Dark helmet. Woods. Blaster fighting. Freezing me. Questioning. Threatening. Blackout.

Panic prompts me to press my hands back and fumble around.

All I feel are muscular clothed thighs. The bastard's got its pants half on, the rough edges of the waist band and zipper rub the bottom of my ass in an unpleasant way.

Its suspender straps keep dangling around my shins.

Behind me is a wall of hard muscles that I cannot possibly break free from.

Every thrust is accentuated by the loud slapping of its hips meeting my ass.

Something lustful is building up in my core. I'm going to come and I can't stop it. 

A grunt, without the voice filter.

And then sharp teeth nip at the tip of my left ear. I shiver. I can feel it noses at my hairline, licking sweat off my neck.

The creature from the woods must have taken off its mask.

I'm determined not to turn round. Not an inch. I don't want to see the face of the monster behind me.

I feel like if I saw its real face, all of this would become too real.

I refuse to acknowledge that masked creature is a human being.

Being mauled and ravished by a monster? 

That's an accident, a nightmare. 

That I can accept.

Being raped by a beast of a man....

The reality of that...

That I cannot accept.

**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**

Please let all this be a dream, I pray, to R'iia, the storm god of Jakku.

But then I remember that R'iia is not a god of benevolence, it brings chaos and violence, and thus we scavengers put a lot of blame on the storm.

The storm. The stormtrooper. Finn.

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.

I regret saving him. 

He lied to me and got me into this mess, this disaster.

I regret many things.

They say one good turn deserves another.

But one wrong turn is all it takes to go to hell.

This personal hell of mine is violating me, penetrating me.

I groan awkwardly, my body twitches like crazy for a few second and becomes limp.

It pulls me up and bearhugs me. I can barely breathe.

Then it drills its huge snake as deep into me as possible in this standing up position.

I am little more than a fuck doll at that point. Shaking. Drooling. Losing control.

An extreme powerful thrust tips me over the edge of climax, I can feel it all the way to my cervix. What a monstrous long dick!

I'm gasping stupidly and whimpering non-stop, the wall of my vagina trembles in orgasmic bliss.

 **NO** , there's  **NOTHING**  blissful about this.

It doesn't pull out after it climaxes.

The only real indicators are that its thrusting stops abruptly and that it roars like a real monster.

Scrape that. It  **IS**  a monster.

I sigh painfully as it fills me up. Hot and messy, disgusting.

I'm going to be sick.

That cock keeps pulsing inside me. Pumping warm semen inside my womb. 

I blink back tears, too afraid to think about the prospects of unprotected sex with an unknown monster.

Stars, how long is the monster going to come inside me like that?

Is that even normal? I have never engaged in this act of carnal activity before.

All I know about sex is from curious glimpses into other scavengers' tents and some dirty holovids I found on shipwrecks. None of those humanoid male species last this long during ejaculation.

When it is done, it lets go of me after its cock softens, which still feels enormous. How is it even possible?

I struggle to slide off of that cock immediately, and fall to the floor on all fours. My beat-up twat is still throbbing.

The intense rape has turned my whole body sweaty and flushed, I'm sore all over, especially my stomach. It's cramping like the onset of menstruation.

I rub my lower belly, shocked as I feel that it's slightly bulging. I'm always thin and I haven't had anything to eat for a long time. Why?

Tentatively, I press down hard.

Oh, stars, copious amounts of pinkish semen begins gushing out of me, forming a small puddle on the floor.

How many times had it come inside me before I woke up? I'm too frightened to think about it. 

And then something, a paw presses against the dip of my waist where I'm most sensitive, my legs go limp at once.

Followed by fingers pushing inside my cunt, stopping the overflow of that distasteful fluid.

Which is lapped up by a meaty eager tongue.

It creeps up to my backhole, a place where it's not meant to go.

Moisturizing it, licking it, slurping.

**NO! NO! NO!**

This is beyond filthy. An act of sin that I've never even dreamed of.

Heavy pants. And then the tip of that tongue swirl around my labia before hot lips close on my clit.

And then those fingers move inside my vagina, rubbing over my sweet spot, again and again. How did that bastard know about that?

I close my eyes and clench my cunt out of instinct. Stupid instinct.

I ride through another orgasm with grit teeth, preventing myself from shouting out the words.

**YES! YES! YES!**

The next time I wake up, I am on my back, my knees are bent and my mouth is gagged. 

With what?

All I can see above me is a hairy crotch, and from that jungle burst forth a mighty tree.

Fuck it! This is not a time for metaphors. 

A tremendous cock that is hard and pointing downwards, into my mouth.

It is a long, thick thing, very veiny and bent a little bit. It is underscored by two heavy balls, hanging low.

And stars, that musky smell of that mountainous naked monster.

The realization hits me harder than a lightsaber. 

**NOT AGAIN.**

My mouth is wide open at an uncomfortable angle. I can only take half of it in my mouth, despite the fact that the tip is poking against the back of my throat insistently.

I'm fighting against my gag reflex. I want to vomit. 

I close my eye tightly, trying to breath through my nose. My mouth is so full and I keep drooling. I let out some sloppy noises.

I try to get it off my mouth, but somehow it's stuck inside. Every time I move my head, my throat massages the tip, squeezing out more pre-cum. Horrified, I push my hands against the owner of that monstrous cock, hitting rock hard eight-pack instead.

Then I realize the owner of those ripped muscles also has its mouth plastered against my damp crotch, sucking on my clit. 

Its hands are pulling my hips upward, to get me closer to its face.

My back arches at an unnatural angle, and I bent my knees up for more purchase on the ground, but at the moment my toes barely touch the ground.

It moves its fingers inside me, one in my vagina, and one in my anus, rubbing against the thin wall that separates the two holes.

Its nose keeps prodding my clit, and then followed by its tongue. So insatiable.

Stars, now its tongue is thrusting inside me, inside my anus.

**NO! NO!**

The intensity of the awkward position, the sucking and the thrusting turns me unbearably on in the worst possible way.

I must have squirted or peed at some point because I feel body fluid all over my bottom and the floor beneath me, slick and sticky.

I open my eyes, try to bite the dick, to get back at it, but my mouth is already open to its limit, my slack jaw cannot even move.

As if sensing my desperation, the monster's mouth leaves my crotch, but its fingers stay inside my anus and vagina.

Its crotch moving downward, the position sends its dick deeper into my throat, as if going to sit on my face, crushing my head.

My stomach sinks at that idea.

**NO! NO! NO!**

I don't want to die like this.

I blindingly grab the upper half of the thick cock and the heavy balls, twisting them as hard as I can. Much to my dismay, it must have given the monster pleasure instead of pain, since it moans excitingly, trembles and comes.

And comes.

And comes.

Shooting hot semen directly down into my throat, forcing me to swallow all of it.

My body feels like a cum-bucket.

And I don't even feel revolting any more.

The fingers inside my holes begin to thrust again, at the same time. 

The double penetration is making me dizzy, giddy.

What is it doing to my body and mind?

I close my eyes. Swallow hard. Try my best not to savor the taste of musky semen and cock as I climax, again.

If I cannot wake up from this nightmare, I'll have to get the most out of it.

But first, I have to survive this trauma.

I need to let the past die, kill it, if I must.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story should end here just fine, but for the faint of heart, I have a plot twist in chapter four for you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath with a plot twist.  
> This is the reposted and rewritten version.

The third time I wake up. I am roused by a sudden metal thunk!

My eyes snap open. I look down and see that my limbs are constrained on a chair-like device. I try to move, but nothing gives.

I'm fully-clothed. Even my belt is right back at the same place as I remember.

Were those just dreams?

My body feels numb all over. My mouth tastes like something has died inside. How long have I lost consciousness?

I glance around the dark-lit room, and then I see the dark hooded figure squatting in front of me. Yes, squatting, like a monster.

It has got its mask on.

I bite my lip and ask, "Where am I?"

"You are my guest," comes the electronic-filtered voice.

"Where are the others?"

"Do you mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends?"

I blink at the surprisingly calm insult. 

It continues, "You'll be relieved to hear I have no idea."

Which is not relieving at all.

My mind keeps on flashing back those explicit images of me being violated senselessly in various positions, by it. By the monster.

I hate it. I want to kill it.

"You still want to kill me?"

Wait what? Can it hear my thoughts? Can it see those memories?

"That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask," I say.

Its hand reached up to touch the dark mask.

I hold my breath, debating whether or not I want to see its real face.

It must be ugly, scarred, even malformed.

No normal-looking man would wear a helmet with a voice filter like that.

However ugly it may look like, putting a face to the vivid rape memory is too much for me.

I close my eyes tightly, trying to escape from the inevitable, for now.

A hiss, and then a long moment of silence.

Then come the rustles of clothes as it stands up and moves around.

I cannot bear the presence looming by my side any longer, I slowly open my eyes, facing up the same masked figure.

I let out the breath I'd been holding. The dark mask is better than a face.

The bastard begins to ask about the droid, but interrupts me when I try to describe BB-8's features. 

The map, that's what it really wants. Not me.

Should I feel disappointed or relieved?

But then its phrase rubs me the wrong way, "You know I can take whatever I want." 

It reaches out its gloved hand, nearly touching my temple, using the force to browse my memories.

 "You are so lonely. So afraid to leave."

 I turn my head slowly away from it.

"At night, desperate to sleep."

 I gasp as I recall what I would do when I could not sleep, my fantasies!

Seriously, how do human brains clean their browser history?

And then it mentions Han Solo and how he would have disappointed me as a father, that's when I lose it.

"Get out of my head!"

It finally puts some distance between us. But its stupid hand still reaches towards me, seeking the map in my head.

 "And now you will give it to me."

Now it's full-on mind-raping, which makes my head hurt like it is going to split.

"Don't be afraid. I feel it too."

I doubt it. "I'm not giving you anything."

"We'll see."

I close my eyes tightly and grit my teeth. Trying to use my brain to defend it.

Think of anything, anything!

However, all I can think about is sex. The raping. The fucking. The sucking. The orgasms.

The hot come it shot inside me. Inside my mouth and my holes.

Stars, I'm getting soaking wet down there. Throbbing, I can feel slick trails down my inner thighs.

Were those fantasies or reality? I'm so confused and frightened.

I long to squeeze my legs together, but they are shackled. 

How many times had it fucked me and how much come had it shot inside me? I'm so wet. Dripping. 

My mind and body are really fucked up! 

Stars, what if it has impregnated me!?

I look down and stare at my belly, the more I look at it, the more I think it's bulging, and I can't help but imagine what it would look like with child.

Descendant of a monster.

Would they be as strong as their dark father? 

Dark father?

Darth Vader?

Where did that thought come from?

Fear, pride, confusion, sadness, joy, compassion, attachment.

Suddenly all sorts of emotions cloud my mind.

Stop this train of thought already!

And then it actually stops. The mind-raping, I mean.

The dark figure stands still, as if pondering, or listening to something I cannot fathom. 

Is there a comm link in that dark helmet or something?

Then it turns bristly, strutting towards the gate, without giving me another word.

Another hiss, and it's gone, closing the gate behind it.

o0o

I must have fallen asleep again at some point. I don't know how much time has passed. The dark-lit room and the spaceship emits a buzz that is almost hypnotizing.

I've never known waking up fully-clothed yet constrained by the same chair would be such a relief.

But here I am, trying to figure out how to get rid of the shackles when I hear the gate hiss open. 

I lift my head at the long shadow, expect to see that tall dark monster again.

No. Two shadows.

A tall white stormtrooper accompanied by a short black BB unit.

The droid beeps in binary, "*HELLO THERE!*"

"Hello?" I widen my eyes.

"*I'M BB-9E!*"

I turn and take in the towering soldier, wondering, "Aren't you a little tall for a stormtrooper?"

"Huh?" He tilts his head at me and then realization hits him. "Oh, the uniform." 

He then takes off his helmet and flings back his ridiculously luscious raven hair.

His face is much better-looking than the white mask.

Well, he's not perfect in the traditional sense. There's a scar stretching from the corner of his right eye, through his cheek, down to his neck. Looks like it's patched up with black bacta paste in a hurry, because the scar still looks fresh. I wonder what has happened to him.

However, he has adorable big ears, pretty big eyes, a funny big nose and a lush big mouth with some beauty moles and freckles. Everything about him is so big, but warm, welcoming with a touch of vulnerability that is paradoxical in such a big man. 

He's tall, dark, handsome in way that I feel an instant pull to him and I don't even know why. 

"Comfortable?" His voice is so deep and magnetic.

The corner of his mouth lifts up with a sarcastic smile which draws me in even more. There is something so familiar about him, but I cannot put my finger on it. Right, because at the moment my hands are literally tied.

"Not really."

"How about going out for a date?" He suggests.

I look at him in puzzlement. 

He flicks at the droid, "Niney, a hand, please."

"*YES, BOSS!*" The droid precisely protrudes something thin into the control panel of the chair device.

The shackles on my limbs are loosened all at once. 

I look at them in astonishment. What is happening?

He smiles again, "I'm Ben Solo, and we're here to rescue you."

"Ben... Solo?" The name rings a bell somehow.

"Son of Han Solo and General Leia Organa of the Resistance." It makes so much sense now. He's Han's son, and he's with the Resistance, the good side, right?

"And you must be Rey, the girl I have heard so much about."

The sentence sounds so strangely familiar. 

His voice is full of admiration and his eyes are full of adoration. I wonder what Han has told him about me. Do father and son talk about girls like me?

I have never known my father. But one thing I'm certain about is that my mechanical and piloting skills have impressed Han Solo. He even offered me a job when we landed in Takodona. Han cares about me enough to rescue me, by sending out his son.

Will Ben also appreciate my skills? Like father like son? 

And then I can see the resemblance between them. The height, the build, the cadence, the cockiness. How could I have missed that? 

"Why are you in a stormtrooper suit?" I ask.

"Easy for infiltration," he says, matter-of-factly, as if disguises are something he'd do on a daily basis, for someone so tall, he sticks out like a sore thumb. Well, he's not an eye sore, that's for sure. A blessing in disguise.

"Is your father with you?" I look around expectantly. But the hall outside is empty. Faint commotions are closing in.

He shakes his head, "The Resistance is in deep-shit trouble after the attacks on the Hosnian System. They can spare no more resources. This is a one-man rescue mission, a Solo one." He lifts his intact left eyebrow. 

I smile at the double entendre. 

"We don't have too much time since I crashed my fighter when I landed here," he points at his face. "That's why I have this scar. Niney helped patch me up."

The droid beeps proudly.

"But it caused the distraction we need," He steps closer, looks at me intently as I squeeze my inner thighs. He smells so intoxicating. "I have a proposal, for you."

My heart races. "What?"

"Can you fly a TIE fighter?" he finally asks.

"I can fly anything," I answer, a little over-confidently, maybe I'm trying to impress him?

 o0o

It turns out the rest of the rescue mission is a clusterfuck of explosions, disorientation and excitement. 

The stormtroopers and officials run around in panic, shouting someone important has died. I am not sure who they're talking about. Casualty in a battle is a necessary evil. I hope it was the monster.

Finally, we take off in the TIE Silencer with BB-9E, a dark, emo version of BB-8. It keeps calling Ben *BOSS* in a weirdly endearing way. It helps solve a lot of mechanical problems on the way. Ben reads the droid's binary better than I do.  

Though crowded in the sleek fighter, I sigh in relief. Ben has been gunning the turret, because "Solo always shots first," he says.

We make such a good team. There are no more TIE fighters or FO ships on the radar. In fact, the whole Starkiller base has been blown to pieces.

"Where do you want to go next?" Ben asks after he has taken over the pilot seat. He is also a very good captain, like his father.

"Don't we have to return to the Resistance base?"

He shakes his head, "The location has been compromised. All units have been evacuated and gone into hiding after the Starkiller had destroyed the capital of the New Republic. It will take a long time to rebuild."

A lot must have happened after my kidnapping. 

"What about the map?"

"The map?"

"The map to Skywalker? That's why they abducted me."

He shrugs. "My Solo mission is to rescue you, not the map. And if the First Order doesn't have it. They can't find my uncle."

"Your uncle?"

"Luke Skywalker is my mother’s twin brother. My full name is  **B** enjamin  **O** rgana  **S** kywalker  **S** olo."

BB-9E beeps, "*CODE-NAME BOSS!*"

"So that's why it keeps calling you BOSS?"

He nods, "Who's a good buddy? Niney!"

It beeps sullenly, "*DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A DOG!*" And then it moves closer to rub against Ben's leg exactly like a dog.

Droids are funny like that.

So are some people who often say one thing but do the exact opposite.

I can't help but giggle.

"But doesn't the Resistance need your uncle?"

"Why?"

"Because he is a Jedi?"

"Can he solve all the problems? What can he do?"

I look at him in disbelief. Is he really trying to engage me in some kind of strategic debate? Doesn't he understand what the Jedi meant to a galaxy in peril? After all, he is the nephew of the legendary Jedi. He should know better than me.

"Restore the… balance of…" I try to think of all the Jedi tales that I've heard. "The force."

There is mild amusement in Ben's glance as I fumble to answer. 

"What do you think is going happen here?" he asks, "Is he going to walk out with a laser sword and face down the whole First Order single-handedly?"

Now that I think of it, it really does sound ridiculous, "But doesn't he have the force?" 

"To bring the balance, you need two sides of the force, the light side and the dark side," Ben turns to me.

I stammer. I've seen the dark side of the force being used, on me, for unmentionable things. Things I do NOT want to talk about, to a man I'm attracted to.

"Where to?" he asks again, changing the subject, much to my relief.

"I don't suppose Niney has the rest of the chart recovered from the archives of the Empire, eh?"

It beeps proudly, "*OF COURSE I DO! I HAVE ALL THE ARCHIVES, IN FACT!*"

I stare at Niney. What is it with those BB units and their secret database?

"Do you want to visit your uncle?" I ask Ben.

"Not particularly now."

"Then let's take a detour," I say. "I want to go back to Jakku first." 

"Why?"

"To kill my past."

"Mind if I join you?" he asks, reaching out his big, bare hand to brush a lock of hair off my cheek, gently pulling it back against the sensitive tip of my ear.

I blush immediately.

o0o

We hit it off and get serious after dealing with Unkar Plutt who has enslaved me for nearly two decades. Turns out Ben and I both have a mean streak that we're not afraid to show each other. But Niney is the meanest of us three. It zaps Unkar until he falls unconscious.

After that, Ben weeps while touching the thousands of tally marks on the wall of my old home, the fallen AT-AT, listening to my backstory. 

We never return to Jakku again.

The only thing I take away from it is my Y-Wing flight simulation computer. I still have so much to learn.

We go into hiding in Naboo, where we stay in a mansion that belongs to Ben's wealthy maternal family, a long line of noble and royal blood.

He teaches me how to swim in the green lake. I teach him how to surf on the sandy beach.

Niney complains, beeping that sand is coarse and rough and irritating and that it gets everywhere.

We frolic around, making out in the water and the sand and the flowery fields. The attraction is mutual. The lovemaking is consensual. We are both inexperienced in that way. So we learn together, step by step. Our first time is awkward but sweet. Something we will both cherish forever.

We get married soon afterwards by the beautiful waterfalls. Never in my wildest dreams would I imagine such a perfect marriage.

He is my chosen one. My equal. My mate. The love of my life. 

He braids my hair every morning and I kiss his scar every night.

For someone who comes from nothing, I feel like wanting for nothing from that point. I always go to sleep with a full belly, sated.

I want it rough sometimes, though, and my loving husband Ben always obliges me. 

He eats me out like there's no tomorrow. I suck him off like there's no yesterday. 

With a blindfold and a pair of leather gloves on, I can almost pretend... something that never happened has happened, from a certain point of view.

I am the one to propose we do anal, making sure he's my first of everything. And turns out he likes being pegged too.

The sex gets better and better as we explore the art of carnal desire together.

Nine months after we are together, I give birth to our twins - Ana and Dexter - and raise them like princess and prince.

They both look exactly the same as Ben, almost uncannily so. And they all love to latch on my nipples which brings me endless joy.

Niney turns out to be a very capable domestic nanny and tutor as I begin to focus on tax laws after I've passed the bar.

Ben runs for the senate after the passing of his mother. Politicians run in the family, they say. With the backing of princely family fortunes and connections, he then goes on to become the Supreme Chancellor. In a way, now he really is the BOSS.

And he is very good at his job, a charismatic leader, having such a way with words, so very convincing, working hard at bringing a new order to the galaxy.

We do not talk about the force, the Jedi, the First Order or the Resistance any more. 

Good news! We are expecting another baby.

Ben can't get enough of my bulging belly and my swollen tits.

I shiver every time he nips at the tip of my ear.

He understands and fulfills my darkest fantasies.

In turn, I keep his darkest secrets.

We are meant to be together.

I finally have the belonging that I've always sought.

We are living the dream.

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise happy ending!?  
> I bet you never saw that coming.  
> That's it guys.  
> What a ride.  
> Just a warning: Rey can be much darker than Ben.  
> Share your thoughts with me.  
> I'm very nice, I promise I won't bite.
> 
> If you want an extended and much sweeter, loving and consensual version of Naboo courtship, I have just written a new story: [Lie Back and Think of Alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506146)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and kudos are much appreciated as they'll sure boost the ego of someone whose third language is English.  
> Even something like *asgsngwetuqpas* would make my day.  
> If you are not comfortable about publicizing your kink same, you can always choose to reply anonymously.
> 
> BTW, if you want something fluff and sweet after this cluster of mind-fuck, please check out my other stories, I have also written [Super Soft Boy Ben Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586365) and [Double Dicks Ben Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102937) in case you need more kinky fixes.
> 
> 亲，走过路过看过赏个Kudos吧XD


End file.
